


four seasons, four loves.

by junfhongs



Series: body language. [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Catboy Jonghyun, Dogboy Seongwu, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Rabbit Hybrid Minki, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: hybrid!AU.winter, spring, summer, and fall:short moments in the life of two as they watch a relationship bloom and grow through the seasons.





	four seasons, four loves.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [_two become one— it could be lethal._](archiveofourown.org/works/12217587)  
>  prior reading isn't really required

_winter (the tail end of it, at least)_

 

 

Jonghyun gasped as he felt a hand slipping under his shirt, as his tongue brushed against Minhyun's lips, and he felt Minhyun's grunt in the blow of air against his lips in response. He was starting to feel a familiar warmth building up beneath his skin, starting to purr, starting to twist and claw and _yearn_ for more—

"Shit," he mumbled against the corner of Minhyun's lips when he realized that they were going far, _too far_ into this. Jonghyun held Minhyun's wrist and turned his head away, cutting their momentum short and leaving Minhyun winded and confused as Jonghyun pulled away on the couch. "We— we said we'd take it _slow._ "

Minhyun groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Jonghyun pointedly ignored how his other hand seemed like it wanted to rub _somewhere else_ at the moment. "You're right, you're right." Minhyun sighed. "What does that mean for us exactly? We… kind of skipped past some steps."

"Yeah, I'm technically half married to you, Minhyun," Jonghyun grumbled, burying his face in his hands. "I can't even tell my sisters about this! They'll freak out!"

"What— _really?_ " Minhyun touched his ear and blushed at the thought of it, at the thought that all he had to do were get a ring, say his vows, and he and Jonghyun would be— holy shit. "This is _so weird._ "

"I know." Jonghyun played with the string of his sweatpants— _also_ ignoring something that was trying to get his attention down there. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the tension in the air to die out. It didn't, not until… "Dating. That's— that's a normal thing to start out with, right?"

Minhyun nodded, relieved at the sudden appearance of a good idea for once. "Yeah, and we can skip past the awkward getting-to-know-each-other parts."

Jonghyun's face remained flat. "Then… then what's the point of dating? Like, imagine us going to the movies. Or going out for dinner. What's the difference between going on dates and just going out the way we always have?"

"Well, I—" Minhyun paused with a frown on his face, unsure of how to proceed. "Uh, I can kiss you during the boring parts of the movie?"

"I don't put out on the first date," said Jonghyun, eyes bright and teasing as he smirked at Minhyun.

"Geez, Jonghyun, it's just a _kiss._ " His eyes widened as he reached out for Jonghyun's wrist. "Are you… are you telling me we can't kiss anymore?"

Jonghyun laughed at the absolute heartbreak on Minhyun's face, and he cupped Minhyun's cheeks and pulled him close to sniff at his neck. Jonghyun placed a kiss on his jaw, smiling as his throat bobbed up and down at the contact. Minhyun's eyes were dark when Jonghyun pulled back; Jonghyun knew he must have mirrored the same warmth, the same _want_ in Minhyun's eyes. "I'll think about it after the third date," said Jonghyun, trying to control his breathing and the depth of his voice.

"We don't even know if we're capable of dating properly," Minhyun mumbled, taking Jonghyun's hands off his face. He reached out for Jonghyun's hair, and by instinct, Jonghyun leaned into his touch, purring softly as Minhyun scratched at his scalp and guided him down to tuck his head on Minhyun's shoulder. "My treat?"

"No, I'll buy the tickets this time," Jonghyun whispered, too distracted by the absolutely _amazing_ way Minhyun was petting him now. He was getting better at it, starting to memorize the specific little movements that Jonghyun liked the most. It turned Jonghyun into a pile of mush on top of him, and they smiled as they found themselves in a similar position as they were on that very first night, with Jonghyun's head on Minhyun's chest and Minhyun's hand in Jonghyun's hair.

They'd come far, but… they still had a long way to go.

 

 

_spring (the start of something new)_

 

 

Jonghyun didn't know what was different about this, what exactly made this so special, but something about the way Minhyun was standing in front of the cinema doors waiting for Jonghyun made his breath catch in his throat. Something about Minhyun's usual dress shirt tucked into his usual pants as he wore his usual favorite coat seemed a little… _different,_ in the best way possible.

It made Jonghyun blush, made him bite his lip as Minhyun greeted him with a grin and his own bucket of popcorn and drinks. So _this_ was what a date felt like, huh?

It was kind of nice to walk in step with each other; even in silence, Jonghyun could feel the thrum of anticipation in the air, one that left them both silent as the room started filling up. Their hands were on the armrests, but they left the one between them free for some reason. Jonghyun squirmed at his seat when he felt his tail being squished by his ass, but it brushed against Minhyun's cheek when it sprang free. Minhyun turned his head to look at Jonghyun with wide eyes, a little spooked at the sudden sensation. He chuckled and looked away again, not knowing what to do or say.

Jonghyun was stuck too, and his hands clenched over his lap. This _sucked._ He really… Jonghyun never said it, rarely even thought about it, but he _really_ liked Minhyun. He liked the way Minhyun made his heart flutter with each touch they shared, liked how it fluttered even at the sound of his voice as he sang in the shower or as it coaxed Jonghyun awake when he noticed that Jonghyun slept through his alarm again. He liked how Minhyun would hold his face and watch as Jonghyun averted his gaze whenever he was bored, no matter how annoying he thought it would be. He liked how much attention Minhyun gave him, and he liked being able to watch and to stare at Minhyun too, sometimes absorbed by how absolutely _gorgeous_ he was and how damn lucky Jonghyun was that he even liked him _this much—_ Jonghyun wasn't exactly ready to acknowledge _that word_ in the mix.

Or maybe he was. Maybe just _once_ , he was willing to admit that he loved something about Minhyun. He loved… how he smelled. He loved how his own scent didn't completely overpower Minhyun's, how perfectly they seemed to complement each other. He loved how Minhyun remained clueless as to how things actually worked, but he always offered himself for Jonghyun when he needed the comfort, when he needed to be enveloped in Minhyun's scent and Minhyun's arms. God, Jonghyun could spend hours, _days_ in Minhyun's arms, and a part of him was sure that Minhyun would feel the exact same way.

He knew that. _They_ knew that. This was supposed to be easy already; why couldn't they stop things from being so _awkward?_

Jonghyun's ears twitched when Minhyun reached out and took his hand, resting their arms on the armrest between them. Minhyun wasn't looking at him; he was staring straight ahead at the empty screen, but Jonghyun could see the blush on his cheeks nonetheless. Jonghyun was sure that he didn't look too far off from that either.

Minhyun played with his fingers, with the strange fact that their hands were almost of the exact same size. He followed the shape of Jonghyun's nails, softly stroked his skin with his thumb, and as much as Jonghyun tried to hide it, he couldn't help his tail from swinging wildly at the small sensations that sent his mind into overdrive.

Minhyun only stopped when Jonghyun's tail hit his head for the third time that night, and he quickly pulled his hand back when he noticed Jonghyun's heavy stare and the way he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you like that?" he asked cautiously, but there was already a chuckle bubbling in his throat.

Jonghyun cleared his throat as he stared at his lap and silently reached out for Minhyun's hand again, placing their arms on the armrest and settling there. "Yeah, I do," he said, quiet and shy. So _this_ was what a date felt like: awkwardness, embarrassment, excitement, openness, freedom, _falling._

Well, not exactly. Not _yet,_ but Jonghyun wasn't against it, not at all.

 

 

———

 

 

Minhyun was the last one to arrive, and Jonghyun couldn't help but beam as he walked into the restaurant, all flustered at being late but still as beautiful as ever. He quickly searched for their party, and his eyes softened as they met Jonghyun's. "Hey," he said softly, and Jonghyun moved over to make space for him in the booth.

Okay, look. It wasn't like they weren't _official_ at this point, but… Jonghyun wasn't _too_ keen on the public displays of affection, especially when three of their friends were staring at them with hawk eyes as Minhyun dipped down for a kiss and Jonghyun jerked back, a little embarrassed at his reaction. And it made Jonghyun feel worse to know that Minhyun was embarrassed as well, even as he settled on a light kiss on Jonghyun's temple before sitting down and biting his lip in silence.

The rest of the table didn't comment on it, choosing Dongho as their teasing target for the night. "Look, you have _no right_ to make fun of my hair when you looked like a _pineapple_ two years ago," Minki said in between his laughter, and Aron only aggravated the situation by pulling up old photos of Dongho when he lost a bet with Minki and had to dye his hair an ugly shade of orange that faded into an even weirder shade of blonde, all with a cut that seemed purely vindictive on Minki's part.

Minhyun and Jonghyun were laughing too, but under the table, Jonghyun was saying his apologies through his hand on Minhyun's, through their linked fingers and how Jonghyun pulled Minhyun closer through this touch. It was enough for him to lean in and allow Minhyun to place his free arm around Jonghyun's shoulders, burying his nose in Jonghyun's hair and kissing the base of his ear when he got bored. Jonghyun squirmed as it tickled him, but he sank deeper into Minhyun's arms involuntarily.

Their friends shot them knowing glances and teased them with winks and jabs at how they couldn't keep their hands off each other, no matter how much Jonghyun tried to deny it. They laughed when he finally gave up and allowed Minhyun to wrap his arms around Jonghyun's waist, enjoying Jonghyun's embarrassed blush and the way his tail swung wildly behind him, betraying his pure joy at being wrapped in Minhyun's scent, despite the undesired setting.

"Hey," Jonghyun said softly when all their friends were distracted by something else. Jonghyun glanced at Minhyun's lips briefly before turning his face towards him and kissing him on the lips, nothing more than a soft peck that made both of them release a breath of anticipation as they pulled away. "Thanks for taking out the trash for me."

"You were tired last night, it's okay," said Minhyun, and he paused and stared into Jonghyun's eyes before Jonghyun pulled him in for another kiss, this time just a second longer and a smidge deeper, but just as soft and warm and absolutely _alluring_ as the first one.

They stopped to smile, but the moment was quickly ruined by their friends' collective cooing and simultaneous gagging at this new development. "Oh, oh, this is _gross,_ " said Minki, and he joined Dongho in throwing balled-up tissue at them.

"What do you think _I_ felt when I witnessed this happen for the first time?" Aron said, but there was a bright grin on his face as he watched the two fluster around and pull apart in embarrassment.

Still, Minhyun couldn't help but dip down again to kiss Jonghyun, but his attempt was met with a palm on his face and an elbow against his gut. Minhyun laughed and pulled back, not fazed even just a bit by Jonghyun's flaky tendencies. "Baby steps?" he asked instead, waiting for Jonghyun to find the courage to look up at him.

"Baby steps," Jonghyun repeated, and he smiled as Minhyun kissed his forehead while their friends started another round of fake gagging, all with smiles that they couldn't help but have as they watched their two friends finally fall into something they had all been waiting for, something they knew was meant to be.

 

 

_summer (the irresistible)_

 

 

"Ugh, we _seriously_ have to find another place if this keeps happening every year," grumbled Minhyun, and he thanked Jonghyun with a kiss when he handed him another popsicle to help with the heat. Every year, their landlady would knock at each door in the complex and apologize because the air-conditioning overheated again. Every year, Jonghyun and Minhyun were stuck on the living room floor, sweaty and half-naked as they drowned themselves in popsicles and water and surrounded themselves with as many fans as they could buy.

This year was a little different. This year was hotter, maybe not in terms of temperature, but in the way Minhyun stared at Jonghyun as they sat across each other. Jonghyun nudged Minhyun's leg with his foot, and he groaned when he ran his hand through his hair and a tuft of it fell off with the heat. "This isn't good for me," said Jonghyun. "I'll go take a shower."

"I'll join," Minhyun said, a smirk on his lips as he crawled forward and kissed Jonghyun's jaw. It was… a _very_ tempting proposition, both in their desires that needed sating and in economical savings. Jonghyun couldn't find an excuse to get out of the suggestion, so he stood and led Minhyun to the bathroom with a hand on his and a glint in his eyes. Jonghyun's tail was low and quiet for once, scouting the situation and feeling for the mood that he knew was bound to drive him crazy very soon.

It wasn't like this was their first time doing this. Honestly, ever since they made themselves official after the fifth attempt at a date, it was getting harder and harder to keep their hands off each other. The benefits of making this into a habit manifested in Minhyun's care for Jonghyun, in how he knew where to hold the shower head so that Jonghyun's ears wouldn't get wet too soon and spook him, in how they knew how to position themselves and when to switch around so both of them could get enough water down their bodies.

There was also… the _other_ side of this, the one that left Jonghyun breathless and gasping as Minhyun held both of their cocks in his hand and allowed Jonghyun to thrust into his grip. Jonghyun had his lips on Minhyun's earlobe, biting and licking and sucking to renew his mark on Minhyun; even if Minhyun couldn't sense that, he didn't need to care about anything other than the way his knees were growing weaker and weaker with each movement of Jonghyun's soft lips against his skin.

They were feeling a little daring today, and Jonghyun's eyes widened when Minhyun switched them around, pressed Jonghyun against the tiles, and dropped to his knees. "What—" Jonghyun couldn't even finish his sentence before Minhyun took him into his mouth, quickly hollowing out to accommodate Jonghyun's girth.

Honestly, this wasn't their first time doing this. Jonghyun knew he was good at it, knew that Minhyun loved how he purred and how it sent the most _exquisite_ waves of pleasure up Minhyun's body. But Minhyun was better because he enjoyed it so much, enjoyed turning Jonghyun into mush, enjoyed feeling those exact purrs vibrate all through Jonghyun's body, enjoyed hearing his mewls get louder and louder as he came into Minhyun's mouth, enjoyed the way Jonghyun would curl into his arms as Minhyun held him in the afterglow.

Minhyun sat back on his heels after Jonghyun finished and let the water rush down his body, allowed Jonghyun to watch and wait with bated breath as Minhyun stood up and Jonghyun held him close for a bruising, needy kiss. "Your turn?" asked Jonghyun, and he sported a cheeky grin before dropping down to his knees and returning the favor.

 

 

———

 

 

Jonghyun gripped Minhyun's arm as someone approached them from the side, someone with a familiar scent that Jonghyun did _not_ like. "Seongwu!" greeted Minhyun, and Jonghyun was helpless as Minhyun hugged his friend and tousled his husky ears. His friend—that _snake,_ according to Jonghyun's senses—only laughed and pushed him away, but his eyes changed when he spotted Jonghyun and sniffed him subtly.

"You're— the boyfriend," he said carefully, glancing at Jonghyun's tail and how it was starting to bristle at the sight of their proximity. Seongwu stepped back and laughed awkwardly. "I'm Ong Seongwu. Nice to meet you."

Jonghyun shook his hand firmly, and he was surprised at his own strength as he gripped Seongwu's hand and caused him to lurch forward with the force. _"Jonghyun,"_ said Minhyun, his voice low and quiet. Still, it was enough for Jonghyun to get a grip on himself and to back off, walking towards the kitchen in an attempt to get some air in the crowded party.

Jonghyun honestly didn't know what was going on with him. He… he wasn't _like this._ But Minhyun just— the memory of that night, the night that changed their relationship forever— it all started because of that unfamiliar scent on Minhyun. Jonghyun was surrounded by so many people, so much noise, so many varied scents that Jonghyun couldn't keep up with, and the thought of losing Minhyun's familiarity, his comfort, it just— Jonghyun couldn't _bear_ it.

"Hey," a voice said from behind him. It was Minhyun again, his eyes soft and concerned instead of the mad and annoyed that Jonghyun had expected. But seriously? When did Minhyun ever get mad at him? When was he anything less than perfect and amazing and everything Jonghyun didn't know he could be when they first started this weird thing?

"I'm sorry," said Jonghyun, wrapping his arms around Minhyun's waist and burying his face in Minhyun's chest. "I'm really— I'm just so overwhelmed right now."

"I know," Minhyun mumbled into his hair. "I hate parties too, okay? But Seongwu— he's not a threat, Jonghyun." Minhyun pulled back and cupped Jonghyun's face, slotting Jonghyun's ears between his fingers and scratching at his scalp the way Jonghyun loved it the most. "You know that _no one_ is a threat when it comes to you, right?"

Jonghyun smiled, nodded, and proceeded to rubbing his ears against Minhyun's jaw, reveling in the way his scent wrapped around Minhyun and how Minhyun wrapped himself around Jonghyun.

And when they kissed again, it felt— it felt like _that night,_ the uncontrollable urge to kiss and to touch and to mark each other as _theirs._ Jonghyun pressed Minhyun against the kitchen counter and ignored everyone that walked in and gasped at the two of them. Jonghyun's tail wrapped around their legs as they pulled apart, the two of them staring at each other with dark eyes that were shaking as they pressed against each other and felt the heat pooling between them.

"Let's go home," whispered Jonghyun, hands shaking as they held Minhyun's.

"Agreed," Minhyun said, and he kissed Jonghyun's forehead before they walked out of the house, hand in hand, thrumming in excitement for the night to come.

 

 

———

 

 

The night did not come, and neither did they. All of their previous attempts at _finally_ doing this were always thwarted by something lame and ridiculous, like their friends crashing their place or one of them falling asleep before they could even get into the mood.

Tonight, however, was a little different.

Minhyun followed Jonghyun to his room instead of sleeping in his own— which was pretty normal for them, except there was something in his eyes that made Jonghyun gasp as he felt Minhyun slipping his hands under Jonghyun's shirt and resting on his waist before anything else. Jonghyun lowered his lids and allowed them to flutter shut as Minhyun kissed him and guided him down onto the bed.

There was nothing special about this day, nothing different from their usual Thursday movie nights turned into movie dates. Sure, they snickered as a pair of giraffe hybrids sat a few rows in front of them and destroyed the entire experience for everyone behind them, and _sure,_ they made use of their time by making out in the darkness instead of attempting to watch the movie. Was that any different from their usual practice when they got bored of whatever they were watching?

Or… was it the bus ride, when Jonghyun looked up at Minhyun with bright eyes and twitching ears? Was it even earlier that day, when they woke up wrapped around each other on the couch with their morning wood pressed against each other, quickly relieved with frantic movements and Jonghyun's thigh slotted between Minhyun's?

Somehow it didn't matter, not now when Minhyun was starting to do the same for Jonghyun as they helped each other undress. Jonghyun couldn't pretend that he hadn't been waiting for this, hadn't been shaking in anticipation every night as they danced around the issue for the past few months. Still, the anticipation couldn't stop Jonghyun from shaking as Minhyun held him close before they started any of the actual prep, tail quivering as Minhyun kneeled on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Minhyun said softly, cupping Jonghyun's cheek and tangling his fingers in Jonghyun's hair, "if you're not ready, we can stop."

"I don't want to," said Jonghyun, turning his head to the side and sighing as the sheets brushed against his bare skin. He didn't realize how that sounded until Minhyun nodded and stood up, a little dejected but understanding. Jonghyun's eyes widened before he reached out and grabbed Minhyun's wrist, pulling him back down and lying down on the bed beside him. "I meant— I don't want to _stop,_ Minhyun."

"I—" Minhyun chuckled in relief and held Jonghyun's face, peppering his skin with kisses before capturing his lips in a deep kiss that made them both moan into each other's mouths, made the friction feel even _more_ amazing as Minhyun lowered his hips on Jonghyun's. "You have to be clear, Jonghyun."

"Okay, I'll be clear." Jonghyun cupped Minhyun's face and wrapped his legs around his hips. He pulled him down and whispered in his ear, _"I want you."_

There wasn't much room for discussion after that. Jonghyun knew it was going to be good, knew that he could never get enough of Minhyun, but he didn't understand how much he wanted this until Minhyun was in his arms, warm and needy; until he was gasping at each movement of Minhyun's fingers inside him; until Minhyun slid inside his warm, tight heat and fell on top of him, overwhelmed by the sensation; until Minhyun was hissing against his neck when Jonghyun couldn't help but scratch down his back in pure carnal _need_ to mark Minhyun and know that he was _all his for the taking;_ until Minhyun came with a loud moan and Jonghyun finished with purring that he couldn't stop, couldn't hold back as Minhyun fell on top of him again and cradled him in his arms.

It felt… too fast, too sudden, too much, too good. Jonghyun took a deep, deep breath and smiled at their scent— _their_ scent, not just Jonghyun's and Minhyun's from now on.

_From now on, they were one._

 

 

_fall (the inevitable)_

 

 

Jonghyun turned around to wipe away his tears in silence, not ready to face Minhyun right now. Minhyun wasn't saying anything either, didn't know if he was ready to.

"Seven years," said Jonghyun, voice gruff and low as he attempted to be strong now.

"I know." Minhyun reached out for Jonghyun, and Jonghyun collapsed on the couch beside him, staring at all the empty nooks and crannies of their apartment. "I _love_ this place."

"It's time we let it go, Minhyun," said Jonghyun, kissing his cheek and taking his hand. He played with the design on his ring, the one that Jonghyun meticulously picked out after two months of ring shopping with Minki for it. It was dumb to even think that Minhyun would care about how it looked; as long as it was Jonghyun giving it, he didn't care.

As long as it was _them,_ nothing else mattered.

"Seven years," Minhyun repeated, still pensive. "I've loved you for seven whole years."

Jonghyun laughed and leaned on Minhyun's chest, eyeing the dust marks all their furniture left on the walls and the floor. Seven years of memories, of learning about each other and yearning for one another, of loving and caring and growing; they were leaving that behind, ready to make so much more memories with each other. But letting go still seemed too much to bear.

"Do we _really_ have to let go of the couch?" Minhyun turned to face Jonghyun, pleading with his eyes.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. "Seonho will make good use of it _and_ the entire apartment. We promised him the couch, Minhyun."

"I know, I know, it's just—" Minhyun bit his lip. "We have too many memories on here. This is… it's the couch we slept on, the night I touched you for the first time." Minhyun reached out and stroked Jonghyun's ears, smiling as it still made Jonghyun react the exact same way after all these years, with soft purring and a smile that made them both glow. "We slept here and kissed here and had sex and— and _grossed out_ all our friends," they laughed at that, "and it's just… it's really important to me."

Jonghyun sighed before kissing him softly. "I know. I'll miss it too, but— it's a couch, Minhyun. The memories are with us." He felt his voice shaking as the thought of moving and leaving finally sank in. "We'll make more of them. I swear."

That was the promise, right? That was what they told each other as they both kneeled on the ground and laughed and smiled with tears running down their faces as they tried to outdo each other's vows as they proposed, as they promised each other the world? And it all started… here.

"I love you," said Jonghyun, eyes sparkling as he played with Minhyun's ring again.

It took him a while to say it for the first time, but Minhyun still seemed to be surprised every time he heard it slip from Jonghyun's lips, whether in small moments or big declarations or fits of passion. "Really?" he asked, eyes wide and beautiful, so easy for Jonghyun to get lost in as much as Minhyun constantly found himself lost in Jonghyun's.

"I mean it," Jonghyun said, and then it was time to go. Time to start anew; time to start together, on the same page; time to make another place their _home—_ with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ;adsfjklf; i know it's rly bad and super rushed and it's nothing compared to the og but like ;;;;; i just wanted to write some fluff bc i missed this universe so much ;;;;;; (im literally so jetlagged and i just needed to get this out of my system im sorry)
> 
> title is from that song iroh sang in avatar: the last airbender LMAO
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/amenochieien)](https://curiouscat.me/amenochieien)!!


End file.
